Skull Servant Deck
LOL u suck at fixing The Deck's main strategy is to fill the Graveyard with "Skull Servant" and "The Lady in Wight" (and some "King of the Skull Servants", too) to Summon a "King of the Skull Servants" with up to 8000 ATK. "Armageddon Knight", "Dark Grepher" and "Foolish Burial" help to fill you Graveyard with the necessary cards. You can also equip "King of the Skull Servants" with "Opti-Camouflage Armor" and attack directly to win the Duel. Another way to get the 8000 ATK would be to equip "Megamorph" to "King of the Skull Servants". This way you will only need 4 "Skull Servant" cards instead of 8 to make an OTK. Use Veil of Darkness, if you draw a Skull Servant you can reveal it and send it to the Graveyard to draw 1 more card. One for Oneis also helpful: discard Skull Servant, King of the Skull Servants, or The Lady in Wight to summon a King of the Skull Servants from the deck. It's a free summon and a chance to power up your King(s). A major weakness of this deck and the Skull Servant archetype is its total reliance on the Graveyard. If Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure is in play, it can easily ruin your ability to power up King of the Skull Servants. You can counter this by using Imperial Iron Wall, but that can prevent you from reviving King of the Skull Servants. Basic Strategy * One competitive method is to build the deck with as many DARK monsters and as few spell/traps as possible, and then to use cards like Veil of Darkness and Magical Merchant to mill many cards at once from the deck to the Graveyard. Veil of Darkness will let you keep milling through your deck each Draw Phase until you draw the monster you want (or until you draw one of the few non-DARK monster cards), and Magical Merchant will be guaranteed to give a good spell or trap card because those will be the only few spell/traps in the deck. This deck is further empowered by using monsters with effects that activate in the Graveyard (eg. Destiny Hero - Dasher, Mezuki, Necro Gardna, and even Shiny Black "C" depending on the metagame), as well as monsters that let you revive others from the Graveyard (eg. Zombie Master, The Dark Creator, and Mezuki). In addition to King of the Skull Servants, Chaos Necromancer can also capitalize on the heavy Graveyard, and both are compatible with One for One and Opti-Camouflage Armor. * A fast way to use this deck, although it may back fire, is to have Magical Thorn active on the field, and then use as many card effects as possible so both players continually discard their hand and to draw new ones. This can help increase the number of Skull Servant's, King of the Skull Servants, and The Lady in Wight in the grave, while dealing 500 points of damage to the opponent per card discarded from their hand. After the discarding, use King of the Skull Servants effect or Mezuki's effect to special Summon King of the Skull Servants and attack. If the opponent has life left, use Cemetery Bomb to finish the job. * Royal Decree would negate macro cosmos and any other of your opponents traps. Solidarity is a great addition to skull servant decks because it gives every zombie monster an 800 Atk boost as long as every monster in the grave yard is a zombie. This means a king of skull sevant on the field with one skull sevant in the graveyard will have an 1800 ATk. Like wise a Zombie Master will have an awsome 2600 Atk. Not to shabby. With Call of the Haunted off the banned list some intersting combos can be made. For example attacking with a 5000 Atk KOSS to finish of your opponent but fearing a Magic Cylinder or Sakuretsu Armor you can chain it with a Call of the haunted and special summon The Lady in wight which will protect your KOSS from their effects. * Mystic Box and Creature Swap are good for taking out your opponent's monsters and you can give your weak skull servant and attack it after with a king. Better yet, swap over the King itself - which will have 0 ATK while your opponent controls it - destroy it, and use its revival effect so that it can be resummoned to your side of the field. * If you don't have an Imperial Iron Wall you can always use Shadow Delver. * The fasted way to get rid of Skull Servant out of your hand is using The Cheerful Coffin but you can also use cards that have a positive effect for discarding such as Raigeki Break ar Lightning Vortex. Deck Outline Recommended Monsters * Dark Grepher * Chaos Necromancer * Morphing Jar * Mezuki * The Dark Creator * Spirit Reaper * Pyramid Turtle * Sangan * Bone Crusher * Spirit Caller * Castle Gate * Zombie Master HERES THE SPELLS FAGGOT * Blaze Accelerator * Trade-In * One for One * One for One * One for One * One for One * Hand Destruction * Foolish Burial * Tribute to the Doomed * Lightning Vortex * Opti-Camouflage Armor * Phalanx Pike (for Skull Servant only) * Mage Power * Heart of Clear Water * Book of Life * Call of the Mummy * Card of Safe Return * Level Limit - Area B * Zombie World * Cheerful Coffin * Painful Choice * Solidarity * Dark Eruption * Pride of the Weak * Monster Reincarnation * Axe of Despair * Ante * Recurring Nightmare * Emergency Teleport Trap Cards * Gamble * Next to be Lost * Magical Thorn * Spirit Barrier * Absolute End * Graceful Revival * Torrential Tribute * Gravity Bind * Chain Destruction * Rope of Life * Cemetery Bomb * The League of Uniform Nomenclature * Call of the Haunted * Royal Decree * Generation Shift * Depth Amulet * Fiend Comedian Fusion/Synchro Monsters * Flame Ghost * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Junk Warrior * Revived King Ha Des Category:Deck Type